Blow Me (One Last Kiss)
Blow Me (One Last Kiss) ist ein Song aus der fünften Folge der vierten Staffel, Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht, und wird von Marley und Unique bei ihrem Vorsprechen für das Schulmusical "Grease" gesungen. Das Original stammt von Pink aus ihrem sechsten Album "The Truth About Love" aus dem Jahr 2012. Lyrics Unique: White knuckles And sweaty palms from hanging on too tight Marley: Clenched shut jaw I've got another headache again tonight Unique mit Marley: Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, And the burn from all the tears I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you Tie a knot in the rope, Trying to hold, trying to hold But there's nothing to grab so I let go! Beide: I think I finally had enough I think I maybe think too much I think this might be it for us Blow me one last kiss You think I'm just too serious I think you're full of it My head is spinning so Blow me one last kiss Just when it can't get worse, I've had a bad day You've had a bad day We've had a bad day I think that life's too short for this Want back my ignorance and bliss I think I've had enough of this Unique (mit Marley) Blow me one (last kiss) Unique mit Marley: I won't miss All of the fighting that we always did, Take it in I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left Marley mit Unique: No more sick whiskey wish, No more battles for me You'll be calling a trick, Cause you'll no longer sleep I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone I will laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home! Marley: I think I finally had enough Marley mit Unique: I think I maybe think too much I think this might be it for us Blow me one last kiss You think I'm just too serious I think you're full of it My head is spinning so Blow me one last kiss Beide: Just when it can't get worse, I've had a bad day You've had a bad day We've had a bad day Marley mit Unique: I think that life's too short for this Want back my ignorance and bliss Marley: I think I've had enough of this Unique: Blow me one last kiss Marley: Na na na na (Unique: Oh...) Da da da da Unique: Blow me one last kiss Marley: Na na na na (Unique: Woaah!) Da da da da Unique: Blow me one last kiss Marley mit Unique: I will do what I please, Anything that I want I will breathe, I will breathe I won't worry at all Unique mit Marley: You will pay for your sins, You'll be sorry my dear All the lies, all the why's, Unique: Will be crystal clear (Marley: Oh!) Marley: I think I finally had enough Unique: I think I maybe think too much Marley: I think this might be it for us Beide: Blow me one last kiss Marley: You think I'm just too serious Unique: I think you're full of it Marley: My head is spinning so Beide: Blow me one last kiss Unique: Just when it can't get worse (Marley: Oh) I've had a bad day (Marley: Yeah) You've had a bad day (Marley: Oh!) We've had a bad day Marley mit Unique: I think that life's too short for this Unique: Want back my ignorance and bliss Marley: I think I've had enough of this Blow me one last Unique: Kiss Marley: Na na na na da da da da Na na na na da da da da (Unique: Oh) Na na na na da da da da Beide: Blow me one last Unique: Kiss Marley: Na na na na da da da da (Unique: Oh) Na na na na da da da da (Unique: Oh!) Na na na na da da da da Beide: Blow me one last Marley: Kiss Unique: Just when it can't get worse! Beide: I've had a bad day You've had a bad day We've had a bad day I think that life's too short for this Want back my ignorance and bliss I think I've had enough of this Blow me one last kiss Trivia *Der Text wurde in eine jugendfreie Version abgeändert. Fehler *In der Aula wechseln Uniques Schuhe von schwarzen Flats zu schwarzen Stiefeln. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Solos von Wade Adams Kategorie:Solos von Marley Rose